helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Daite HOLD ON ME!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Summer Night Town 2nd Single (1998) |Next = Memory Seishun no Hikari 4th Single (1999) }} Daite HOLD ON ME! (抱いてHOLD ON ME!; Hold Me, Hold On Me!) is Morning Musume's third single. It was released on September 9, 1998, as an 8cm CD. It sold a total of 820,000 copies and ranked as the #52 single for 1998. It was re-released in 2004 as part of the Morning Musume Early Single Box, a limited edition box set containing Morning Musume's first eight singles reissued on 12cm CDs. In 2005, the singles were released individually, and first press editions came with a photo card. The Morning Cop Version in the re-release was specially created as the ending theme for Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ movie, which was released in theaters on August 18, 1998, but the track had never been released until the box set. Tracklist Original Edition #Daite HOLD ON ME! #Tatoeba (例えば; Let's Say) #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Daite HOLD ON ME! #Tatoeba #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Instrumental) #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Morning Cop Version) Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka Single Information ;Daite HOLD ON ME! *Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Maejima Yasuaki *Guitars: Gemi Taylor *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi ;Tatoeba *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Sudo Go & LH Project TV Performances *1998.09.20 ASAYAN *1998.10.16 Music Station *1998.10.23 Idol Superstage *1998.11.03 Utaban *1998.12.14 Asia Live Dream in Shanghai *1998.12.31 49th Kouhaku Utagassen *1999.01.03 ASAYAN *2000.10.29 Hello! Morning Episode #30 (Special Remix) Concert Performances ;Daite HOLD ON ME! *Hello! FIRST LIVE AT SHIBUYA KOHKAIDO *Hello! Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume '99 Memory Seishun no Hikari Tour *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Hello! Project '99 *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" - Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (part of a medley) *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - Matsuura Aya, Tsuji Nozomi, Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei with Hello! Project *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ - Tanaka Reina *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Takagi Sayuki, Onoda Saori (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura ;Tatoeba *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 497,120 Cover Versions *A remixed version, titled "Daite HOLD ON ME! ~Sexy Long Version~" is found on the Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ soundtrack as track #6. *An English cover was recorded by Debbie French as "Hold on Me!" for the album Cover Morning Musume! ~Various Artist Covers "MORNING MUSUME"!~. *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi recorded a version of the song as a B-side for their single "Sakura Mankai". *Kikkawa Yuu covered this song on her cover album Vocalist?. Trivia *This is Morning Musume's first single to debut at #1 on the Oricon weekly albums chart, and the first Hello! Project single to reach #1 on the Oricon weekly albums chart. *Iida Kaori commented on the single in a YouTube video series counting up to Morning Musume's 50th single.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzzxbY4gV3I *This was Morning Musume's highest selling single until "LOVE Machine". *Morning Musume was awarded Best New Artist Award of the Year at the 40th Japan Record Awards for the song.http://www.tbs.co.jp/recordaward/past_winners/index-j.html They were also invited to the famous New Year's song show Kouhaku Uta Gassen for the first time, after which they performed at every year until 2008. *The song was also extremely popular at karaoke, placing #1 for eight weeks on the Oricon Karaoke charts. *On Utaban, Iida Kaori was made fun of in a humorous way regarding one of her lines in the music video. When she sings "nee waratte" (wont you give me a smile?), she makes a face the hosts thought was priceless. It made her famous at the time, as the comment caught on. *The Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ movie was completed and released earlier than the song, so the song was actually in an incomplete state. Compared to the single version, the movie version has differences in the mixing job as well as the take on the vocal parts and the member who's in charge of certain parts; i.e. 2 chorus B-melody is sung by Yasuda in this version. *Very few Morning Musume songs are made into remixes, but this song has four: "Daite HOLD ON ME! (Morning Cop Version)" in the re-release, "Daite Hold on Me! -Sexy Long Version-" from the Morning Cop soundtrack, "Daite HOLD ON ME! (N.Y.Mix)" on their second album, and a trance remix in the album Club Hello Trance Remix!. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Daite HOLD ME ONE!, Tatoeba cs:Daite HOLD ON ME! es:Daite HOLD ON ME! it:Daite HOLD ON ME! Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1998 Singles Category:1998 Number 1 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:Platinum Certification